Doge VS Gabe the Dog
Doge VS Gabe The Dog is a What-If?DBX DISCRIPTION Season 1 Episode 2.Which one of those Omnipresents Dog memes will Win?Lets Find Out! INTRO FIGHT Gabe was Walking at the Park until he saw a BBQ place where a stake has fallen to the ground,Gabe Ran to the Juicey Stake until Doge Ate the Stake Wiz:what should with all this Meat Boomstick:Myabe we should give this to this dog points at Gabe* gabe is starting to run at the meat until doge comes and eats all the Beef BORK! all is left from the meat is bones that doge it eating to gabe gets mad and bites doge who grow big HERE WE GOOO! Doge Charged at Gabe but suddenly Gabe opened his mouth and.... BORK! Gabe Borked a Sonic Wave at the Gaint Doge,who tried to smash Gabe with his Gaint Hands,but gabe started to bork the Mortal Kombat Theme Song and throwed his Flaming Spare at Doge,but Doge pulled avoided and prtocted himself from the spear but he still had a cut on his paw Gabe:BORK OVER HERE! Gabe throwed his Flaming Spare at Doge and Dragged Doge to him,but Doge was so heavy that he crushed on gabe,but them suddnly a Green Aura started to glow Around Doge Doge:MUCH GREEN,WHY FLYING,SCARED MUCH Gabe dressed as a Red Ninja(Ermac)is starting to slam Doge everywhere,at trees,rocks and the ground,Gabe also Shrinks down Doge,Doge is starting to shot his Laser Beams at Gabe,the Doggo respone is Green Energy Orbs but they cant match Doge Laser beams Doge:TEACH,THE MEANING OF PAIN,I WILL,YOU! Doge is starting to shoot Big Hadoukens at Gabe who is now Dressed up as a Blue Ninja(Sub-Zero)who is creating Ice clones of himself and is Throwing the Ice Clones at Doge whp is Frozen FINISH HIM! Gabe(Dressed Up as Kano)rips Doge heart out,Until a Red Aura is surrounding Doge and Doge is Preforming the Shun-Goku-Satsu on gabe Doge is Regenerating,While Gabe Recovers and Borks Sonic theme song Gabe:YOUR TO BORK! Gabe Charges a Spin Dash Towards Doge who pulls out his Dank Samurai Sword,they Clash Over and Over Gabe is Borking Super Mario Theme and becomes Stardoggo(Starman),he Spin Dashs with the power of the Starman at Doge Dank Sword they Clash. Doge and Gabe Clash was so strong that they Destroyed the Park they Clash Over and Over again until a Crater is created so they stop Gabe is borking Masked Dedede Theme and is pulling out a Hammer and is tries to smash doge who avoids it Doge:WOW!MUCH WEAK! Doge slash Gabe and make him bleed BORK! Gabe lunched a Sound Bomb Gabe:DOGGO...........CANTROL! Gabe is warping reality,Doge is starting to get a little Dizzy,Gabe Spin Dashs at Doge and Hit him,Doge is shooting Laser Beams at Gabe who Dodges Gabe:Its a Beautiful Day Outside,Squirrles are chattering,Dogs are Barking,On days like this,Memes Like You S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L Gabe is Borking Megalovania and is starting to throw bones at Doge who just eats them,Doge is shooting Hadoukens at Gabe who Dodge the Attack,Gabe is summoning Millions of Doggo Blasters Blasting Doge who defelcets the projectiles with his Dank Sword,Gabe is controling Doge's soul and he is crushing Doge everywhere Gabe:GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET DOGED ON! Doge is charging at Gabe who is summoning Doggo Blasters who Blast the Living Hell out of Doge,Doge is Charging at Gabe Doge:WOW Doge WOW is Destroying Gabe Doggo Blasters WOW Gabe dogded the WOW,he threw more bones at Doge who sliced them with his Sword,Doge became big and tried to smash Gabe,Doge droped Fat Clones of him at but gabe Dodged,until Doge Activted his Supernova that blasted Gabe to the Sky,Doge started to Fart Fire and fly to the sky with Gabe Doge is charging at gabe and he is stabing him with his Sword,Doge is Twisting the sword so Gabe will suffer,Doge is Roasting Gabe face and cutting half of his body Doge:WOW,MUCH BLOOD,DEAD MEME Doge is taking Gabe out of earth where he is shooting him with laser beams through his brain,doge is throwing Gabe into earth,Gabe is burning into ashes Doge:YOU CANT POWER OF THE DOGE MATCH! sunddnly Gabe is back and it turned out the Gabe Doge Killed was a clone,Gabe hair turn gold and its turned out that gabe is a Super Sayian 3 Gabe:B........O..............R.............K!!!!!!!! Gabe is shooting a gaint Kamahamah at doge who is charging his Laser Vision Doge:NOW RIPOFF DIE Doge is shooting his Laser,the 2 Streams colid and Doge Laser beams overpowers Gabe Borkamahamah,it is now Doge chance to kill Gabe,he storms at the Rosated Doggo with his Dank Samurai Sword and he slice Gabe in Half Doge:RIPOFF DEAD FINNALY IS! Gabe half cutted body is just thier in the blood ..... .......... .............. .................. ....................... .................................. ....................................... ............................................ ................................................ ..................................................... .......................................................... .................................................................... ................................................................................ .............................................................................................. ................................................................................ ..................................................................... ................................................................ ........................................................... ................................................. .............................................. ...................................... ............................ ....................... ................ ............ ...... Hopes and Dreams(Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz82xbLvK_k) but suddnly,gabe body is reforming into GABE DREEMURR! Doge see Tons of Rainbow Doge:MUST BAD RIPOFF KILLED GET! Doge Summnoned the Taco Elite where a bunch of Doge-Tacos came and attacked Gabe the Hypergod of Death Doge:Load Hyper Doge Cannon! Gabe is starting to shot Stars from his Rainbow at the Tacos but the tacos shot the Hyper Doge Missle,but Gabe is cutting them with his 2 knifes,Gabe is Loading his Rainbow Cannon while BOOM! Doge is turning into the moon and he is crashing him self at Gabe Gabe:Most Save the Earth! Gabe is shooting from his Rainbow Cannon at the Moon Doge who is Shooting Hyper Laser from it mouth Doge:LASER INCOMING DOGE! The 2 Streams of Energy almost destroy the Universe Doge:i wont stop until you will say sorry for not asking if i can share the Meat with you! Gabe:Wait,you wanted to share the meat with me? Doge:yes but it looked like you were about to eat all me meat Gabe:Im sorry,why should stop fighting to Death Doge:Where But Energy this Released will be Boomstick:HEY IF YOUR NOT GOING TO FIGHT TO DEATH THEN KILL THIS GUY Boomstick points at Keemstar* Doge:Lets WROLD SAVE! Moon Doge and Gabe Dreemurr release thier streams of energy at Keemstar Keemstar is dead Doge:i love you Gabe:me 2 the 2 God Dogs go to Space to watch the Older Seasons of Famliy Guy DBX!(Wasnt created by a DOGE) NEXT TIME ON DBX! Two of the Most Evil Kids of Gaming and Cartoons CVSM.png Chara VS Mandy! Category:Meme themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:PizzaBlastX99 Season 1 Category:PizzaBlastX99 Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What A Twist! themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights